vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119623-i-tried-but-i-failed
Content ---- ---- ---- Well thanks for your effort in trying to get more people into WS. My experience with my friend was different. My friend really enjoyed wildstar but only had time for one sit down during the 7 day free trial and unfortunately wasn't enough for him to experience anything other than the starter zones. Needless to say, hes back playing WoW | |} ---- If you think he would be a valuable addition to our community and one who would bring in even more players, I can pm you my other guest pass | |} ---- ---- Kitty- WRANGLER... get it right... | |} ---- Do you like run a kitty rodeo irl or something? BEcause that shit is adorable | |} ---- Couldn't think of a last name at megaserver time, posted "I might make it something random like KittenWrangler", someone said it was gold. Done deal. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I love it when WoW players say that. "cough" Blizzard started it | |} ---- ---- This is not a good time or game for PvP. We have been ignored for a very long time and PvP is pretty much dead :/ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Tbh WS is my last try in mmo's. I had high hopes for something different and better from any other mmo i played the last 15 years. I still have hopes that Carbine will make WS what it was meant to be in the first place. | |} ---- ---- MMORPGs are long-haul projects. I actually really enjoy Wildstar right now, so I can only imagine what it will be like if it continues to be developed for a year or two under its current model. Certainly, the fundamentals of combat are the strongest anywhere, which gives me high hopes it will succeed. They can reorient the loot system relatively easily, but it's harder to rewrite the deeper systems. The dungeons are fun and challenging, the queues are a little restrictive. Hell, there are still PVPers around making it work because of the tremendous upside. It might not even take that much work to do. A tweak to how PVP queues set up BGs, the upcoming changes to Warplots, that treatise I wrote earlier about PVP/PVE idiosyncrasy, they could get the ball rolling if they have time. It doesn't look like a two-year project to get PVP to work. | |} ---- 100% agree. You also have to think about some other little things when comparing MMO models years WildStar's senior. Things such as a working LFG tool at launch. Some games try this years after launch and still can't get it right. Sure queue times aren't that good because I will admit, it's better for my sanity if I just ask in Illium if my guild mates are offline, but it works nonetheless. Things that don't get seen too easily in beta that get seen at release would be itemization. Once players start to grind gear for many weeks at a time (a luxury not usually afforded in beta) you can see where the discrepancies lie, hence D4 overhauling itemization. | |} ---- ---- You're absolutely correct. Bugs don't exist in any other game. Especially bugs with several fixes. | |} ---- ---- Having you action bars not work/change is not a common occurrence in any launched MMORPG. The current, and fairly well known bug of needing to remove and re-equip your Gadget to change your LAS is a ridiculous bug for a launched game. I played in late closed beta and the only issue I ever ran into, in terms of LAS and action bars, was the las/amps not changing/saving while mounted. Having failures and frustrations in fundamental controls is an issue, and I wouldn't purchase Wildstar if I experienced that early on. If they can't get those basic things correct, I wouldn't have much hope for the rest of the game. Certainly, I know better since I am still here enjoying Wildstar, but trying to convince a new adopter of that when they can't even add abilities to their bar is a tough sell. | |} ---- Where did I state bugs didn't exist in other games? This is the type of bug that will push new players away from the game. You can continue to be delusional and white Knight the game all you want but things need to change. | |} ----